the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Constantin Vampirescu
Background Constantin Vladimirescu is the oldest known vampire to walk the planet. As a descendant of one of the original vampires, Vladimir, Constantin was destined to lead his people to greatness. His surname Vladimirescu translates to “son of vladimir” in the native language of the humans that live in the territory he and his horde control. Vladimir condemned himself to Vampyrism with foul. Tempted by the power and eternal life promised to him by Vladimir, Constantin also took part in the dark ritual and became Vampire. The consequences of his actions were revolting to him almost immediately, his body turned deathly pale and his form contorted in agony until his bones grew in length and size and his muscles became grotesque and powerful. He thirsted for the blood of the living as well, all of these things drove him mad and he fled Vladimir’s castle, never to be seen again for over one hundred years. During that time many more vampires were created and there was an intense power struggle over the land amongst the vampires. At the height of this vampire civil war Constantin reemerged from the shadows of mystery, his body was completely altered to look more human. In the ruined crypts of ancient civilizations he discovered a tome that allowed him to create powerful runes that could be branded onto an individual or onto an object. He called this book the “Carte de Mort”, or the tome of Vampyrism. One day, Constantin saved the life of the dragon by transferring his own life force partially into the dragon. With all of this unbelievable power at his fingertips, Vladimir quickly swept across the region like a tide of shadow, corrupting the very land that he walked upon. Almost every vampire who saw him immediately bowed to his reign, knowing that by following him they would be guaranteed amazing power. Having united all of the vampires under one rule, it was pathetically easy to quash the human rebellions that took place over the next year to thwart Constantin’s rule. Remaining survivors were branded with runes that would cause them to die immediately after leaving the corrupted lands. It was under this new era that many humans committed to the rituals of Vampyrism to become vampires and serve Constantin for all time. Personality and Traits Constantin is said to be the most ambitious and dangerous vampire. He is narcissistic and arrogant, believing himself to be the most powerful vampire to ever live. The High Count is cold, merciless, ruthless, and intimidating. He is entertained by the struggle of mortals, he also enjoys participating in torture and other graphic scenes of violence. Although he is not the kind of man to harbor feelings he considers ‘weak’, he is extremely protective of his Vampire kin and has a soft spot for powerful vampiric women. He personally believes that women have the strongest minds of the two sexes, so he values them as field agents and generals. In the end, all Constantin truly cares about is the power of Reikhafen, his life’s work is to cement Reikhafen as the most influential kingdom on the plan Physical Description Constantin stands at six feet and five inches, his skin is pale and his lips are blood red. He weighs roughly two hundred pounds and is usually in his plate armor. He has typical red eyes of a vampire which glow like dying embers. Skills and Abilities Constantin has typical vampire superhuman ability, as well as an extremely large amount of life force and magical power to draw from. Category:Royalty Category:King Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Characters